Mengejar Cinta Pangeran di Daratan
by Hikasya
Summary: Hatsune Miku adalah putri duyung yang mempunyai harapan ingin mendapatkan cintanya seorang laki-laki di daratan. Maka ia meminta bantuan pada Megurine Luka, sang penyihir, untuk membantunya menjadi manusia yang memiliki sepasang kaki. Jadi, Miku harus mencari cinta sejatinya selama tiga bulan. Kalau tidak, ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya. Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Miku**

 **Genre: romance/fantasy/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: AU (school life)**

 **Sabtu, 31 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENGEJAR CINTA PANGERAN DI DARATAN**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1. Ingin menjadi manusia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pada suatu hari, ada seorang putri duyung jatuh cinta kepada seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan. Karena putri duyung itu pernah menyelamatkan pangeran yang jatuh dari kapal pada saat terjadi badai. Lalu pangeran pun selamat. Sejak saat itu, putri duyung ingin sekali menemui sang pangeran di darat. Maka putri duyung meminta bantuan kepada seorang penyihir agar memberikannya sepasang kaki. Sebagai penawarannya, penyihir itu meminta sang putri duyung untuk menyerahkan suaranya yang indah. Sang putri duyung menyanggupinya, ia rela suaranya ditukar dengan sepasang kaki demi bertemu sang pangeran pujaan hatinya.**_

 _ **Kemudian sang penyihir memberikan sebuah ramuan ajaib kepada putri duyung sambil memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting yaitu jika cinta sang putri duyung tidak terbalaskan maka sang putri duyung akan menjadi buih-buih laut. Tapi, sang putri duyung tidak gentar akan hal itu. Namun, yang penting dia bisa memiliki sepasang kaki agar bisa menemui pangeran di darat.**_

 _ **Setelah itu, putri duyung pergi ke batu karang dan duduk di sana. Ia pun meminum ramuan ajaib itu. Maka terjadilah peristiwa yang sangat ajaib. Sang putri duyung memiliki sepasang kaki.**_

 _ **Kemudian datanglah pangeran yang dicari oleh sang putri duyung. Lalu pangeran itu membawa sang putri duyung ke istananya.**_

 _ **Putri duyung sangat senang bisa berjumpa dengan sang pangeran. Tapi, dia tidak bisa berbicara alias bisu sehingga dia tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya kepada pangeran. Hingga ia mendapat kabar buruk kalau pangeran akan menikah dengan seorang putri kerajaan. Sang pangeran pun tidak mengenal putri duyung padahal putri duyung itu yang telah menyelamatkannya.**_

 _ **Sang pangeran pun melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan putri kerajaan. Melihat itu, sang putri duyung sangat sedih dan memutuskan kabur dari istana. Ia berlari menuju ke laut. Lalu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil berdiri di tepi jurang, di mana laut berada di bawah sana. Ia langsung terjun bebas ke laut dan berubah menjadi buih-buih yang bersatu dengan laut. Cinta sang putri duyung bertepuk sebelah dan berakhir dengan kesedihan bersama laut.**_

 _ **Tamat.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Buku pun ditutup oleh seorang gadis. Buku cerita tentang dongeng putri duyung. Buku itu diletakkan di atas sebuah lemari yang terbuat dari batu karang. Sang gadis pun menjadi sedih setelah membaca buku cerita itu. Raut mukanya menjadi senja.

"Kasihan sekali putri duyung itu. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pasti sakit sekali jika cinta itu tidak terbalaskan oleh orang yang kita cintai," kata gadis berambut panjang hijau tosca diikat twintail dengan ikat rambut yang terbuat dari kulit kerang. Matanya hijau. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian yang menutupi sebagian dadanya yang terbuat dari kulit tiram. Sehingga perutnya pun terlihat. Lalu ia tidak mempunyai kaki. Tapi, berupa sisik ikan berwarna hijau dari batas pinggul sampai kaki. Jadi, dia adalah manusia setengah ikan.

Jadi, siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?

Ya, dia adalah seorang manusia duyung. Lebih tepatnya putri duyung yang tinggal di dalam laut yang indah yaitu negeri Vocaloid. Putri duyung yang bernama Hatsune Miku. Umurnya 16 tahun.

Miku sedang berada di dalam rumahnya yang terbuat dari bongkahan batu-batu karang. Dia adalah anak bungsu dari sebelas bersaudara. Dia termasuk putri duyung yang sangat mempercayai dongeng dan memiliki impian ingin bertemu dengan seorang pangeran seperti dongeng putri duyung yang barusan dibacanya.

Miku masih memasang wajah sedihnya. Hingga seseorang pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang tidak memiliki pintu. Seseorang itu tidak berjalan melainkan berenang ke arah Miku.

Miku menyadarinya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah seorang laki-laki yang berambut sewarna dengan warna rambutnya. Matanya juga hijau. Namanya Hatsune Mikuo. Dia adalah kakaknya Miku.

Mikuo keheranan karena Miku yang bertampang kusut begitu. Maka ia pun bertanya pada Miku.

"Kenapa Miku? Kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu?"

"Eh, Mikuo-nii," Miku menampilkan senyumannya yang menghangatkan jiwa."Sedang apa di sini?"

Hatsune Mikuo, saudara laki-laki Miku nomor sepuluh. Sosok laki-laki berambut pendek hijau tosca. Bermata hijau. Memiliki tubuh yang kekar. Umur 17 tahun. Mengagungkan dirinya sebagai pria tertampan di atlantis dan kadang-kadang membuat Miku muntah mendengarnya.

Wajah Mikuo menjadi sewot ketika Miku berbicara padanya.

"Kenapa kamu malah balik bertanya hah? Padahal aku yang duluan bertanya. Kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu?"

Sang putri duyung pun cengo. Lantas ia tertawa ngeles.

"Hehehe, oh itu. Aku baru saja membaca buku dongeng tentang putri duyung. Ceritanya menyedihkan sekali. Buat aku ikut-ikutan menangis juga," Miku menunjukkan buku dongeng yang dibacanya tadi pada Mikuo.

Mikuo memperhatikan buku itu dengan seksama.

"Oh, buku dongeng tentang putri duyung. Memangnya darimana kamu mendapatkan buku itu?"

"Dari Ibu dong, Mikuo-nii."

"Oh, terus setelah ini, kamu mau ngapain?"

"Hm ...," Miku berpikir sejenak."Mungkin setelah ini, aku ingin mengikuti cerita dalam buku dongeng ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya adalah aku juga ingin mencari pangeranku di atas daratan sana. Aku ingin mempunyai sepasang kaki. Terus menemui pangeran impianku. Lalu ..."

"HAHAHA ... KAMU BANYAK MENGHAYAL, MIKU. MANA ADA PANGERAN DI ZAMAN MODERN SEPERTI INI? ITU HANYA DONGENG BELAKA!"

Sang kakak pun menertawai sang adik. Sang adik manyun dan menggeram kesal. Kemudian dia melemparkan buku itu ke arah wajah Mikuo.

DUAAAAK!

Bagian sisi tebal buku itu sukses menghantam wajah Mikuo dengan keras. Membuat Mikuo tepar di tempat begitu saja.

BRUK!

Miku sudah berwajah hancur seperti monster. Memerah padam begitu. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

"DASAR, MIKUO-NII! JANGAN MELEDEKKU SEPERTI ITU. AKU SERIUS, TAHU!"

"Ya, aku tahu, Miku. Maaf, ampuni hamba."

"Huuuh ...!"

Miku sangat kesal. Ia pun berenang meninggalkan Mikuo yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya. Wajah Mikuo memerah dengan cetakan bagian tebal buku yang berbentuk persegi panjang seperti penggaris. Sedetik kemudian, dia pun pingsan di tempat.

Betapa malangnya dirimu, Mikuo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain tempat di dasar samudera biru yang tenang, terdapat sebuah goa yang dikelilingi banyaknya rumput laut yang berwarna hijau. Di sanalah Miku sekarang. Dia menemui sahabatnya yang bernama Megurine Luka di dalam goa tersebut.

Megurine Luka, seorang gadis berambut panjang merah muda. Di atas puncak poni rambutnya, ada hiasan berbentuk ikan tuna. Bermata hijau kebiruan. Berpakaian sebatas menutupi dadanya yang terbuat dari kulit tiram. Dari batas pinggul dan kakinya berbentuk ekor ikan berwarna merah muda. Maklum dia juga termasuk dalam manusia duyung.

Miku menemui Luka karena ada sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dia meminta tolong pada Luka yang ahli dalam kekuatan magis. Lebih singkatnya, Luka adalah penyihir dari keturunan Megurine yang memiliki kemampuan sihir dan mampu membuat ramuan-ramuan sihir yang mujarab. Dia termasuk dalam manusia duyung dari ras wizard yang hidup terpisah dari bangsa manusia duyung biasa. Manusia duyung ras wizard yang memilih hidup di goa-goa yang tersebar di kawasan samudera luas itu.

Tampak dua gadis itu melayang-layang di dalam air laut. Mereka berada di dalam goa yang cukup remang-remang dan banyak barang-barang khas laut yang tersebar di dalam goa itu. Juga terdapat ramuan-ramuan sihir yang terletak di dalam lemari yang terbuat dari terumbu karang. Suasana cukup terasa mistis saat Miku mulai berbicara dengan Luka.

"Kenapa kamu ke sini, Miku?" tanya Luka yang keheranan.

"Hehehe ... Biasa. Kali ini aku ingin minta tolong padamu," jawab Miku tertawa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Luka yang sedang asyik bersih-bersih, menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Miku, yang berdiri tak jauh dari ia berada.

"Minta tolong apa?"

Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu berpikir sebentar. Antara ingin memberitahu dan tidak ingin memberitahu. Dia masih bimbang dan ragu.

"Hm, apa ya? Aku bingung mau mengatakannya mulai darimana."

"Apaan sih? Ngomong aja. Jangan berbelit-belit."

"Begini ... Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

Luka terdiam. Dia bengong.

"Eh, menjadi manusia seutuhnya? Maksudmu?"

"Hm, ma-maksudku ... Aku ingin bisa berjalan di darat. Mempunyai kaki seperti manusia biasa. Aku ingin hidup di darat sana."

Luka cengo lagi. Ia ternganga habis. Miku pun sweatdrop di tempat.

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu, Luka?"

"Ha-Habisnya ... Untuk apa kamu hidup di darat sana? Tidak ada gunanya, kan? Lagipula di daratan sana, banyak bahaya yang mengintai. Para manusia duyung dilarang keras mendekati kawasan daratan yang dipenuhi manusia-manusia. Itu sudah menjadi peraturan di kerajaan duyung ini."

"Tapi ... Aku ingin hidup di darat. Mempunyai sepasang kaki untuk bisa berjalan di darat. Aku ingin mencari cinta sejatiku di darat sana. Aku ingin mencari pangeranku yang sebenarnya di sana ...," kata Miku memasang wajah sedihnya."Itulah impianku sejak kecil, Luka. Aku ingin sekali impianku terwujud. Aku harap kamu mau membantu aku untuk mewujudkan impianku ini karena hanya kamulah sahabat baik yang aku punyai."

Luka pun tertegun mendengar perkataan Miku yang terkesan menyedihkan. Hatinya terketuk keras. Apalagi melihat tampang Miku yang suram ditambah ada aura kesuraman yang kini menghujani kepala Miku. Membuat perasaan Luka menjadi campur aduk seperti es campur.

Lalu Luka menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali.

"Haaaah ... Baiklah, aku akan membantumu untuk kali ini."

Wajah Miku cerah kembali. Berbinar-binar begitu.

"Be-Benarkah, Luka?"

"Iya."

"HORE! MAKASIH LUKA! KAMU MEMANG SAHABAT TERBAIKKU!"

GREP!

Secara langsung, Miku memeluk Luka saking senangnya. Pelukannya sangat erat membuat Luka merasa kehabisan napas sekarang.

"MIKU! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? LEPASKAAAAN AKUUUUU!" teriak Luka menggelegar keras dan mengguncang tempat itu. Sehingga beberapa hewan laut yang lewat di depan goa itu, kaget dan berlari terbirit-birit dari tempat itu. Akibat gelombang air laut karena kekuatan suara auman Luka seperti Singa. Itulah efek dramatisnya.

Spontan, Miku pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Luka. Ia tertawa cengengesan. Sedangkan Luka berwajah sewot seperti monster.

"Hehehe, maaf, Luka. Aku nggak sengaja."

"Huuuh, kamu ini. Kamu mau aku cepat-cepat mati gara-gara kehabisan napas. Pelukanmu kuat sekali, tahu."

"Hehehe ... Karena itu, aku minta maaf."

"Ya ... Ya ... Aku maafkan kok."

"Makasih, Luka."

"Hm ... Nggak perlu berterima kasih gitu," ujar Luka sambil mendekati sebuah rak lemari yang terbuat dari terumbu karang dan mengambil satu botol ramuan dari dalam rak lemari itu."Aku mempunyai ramuan sihir yang sangat mujarab. Ramuan sihir turun-temurun dari keluarga Megurine sejak zaman dahulu. Inilah ramuan yang bisa mengubah manusia duyung menjadi manusia biasa yang memiliki sepasang kaki. Dengan ramuan ini, impianmu yang ingin hidup di darat, bisa terwujudkan."

Luka menunjukkan sebuah botol ramuan berwarna merah muda dengan bentuk seperti hati. Miku memperhatikan botol ramuan itu dengan teliti. Seketika ia merasa senang.

Segera saja ia menyambar botol ramuan itu dari tangan Luka. Luka tersentak kaget.

"WAAAH, INI YANG KUCARI-CARI! TERNYATA RAMUAN MENGUBAH MANUSIA DUYUNG MENJADI MANUSIA MEMPUNYAI KAKI, MEMANG ADA! AKU SENANG SEKALI!"

Miku sangat senang dibuatnya. Dia pun berenang memutar di tempat itu juga. Membuat Luka speechless di tempat.

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan senang dulu, Miku!"

Karena perkataan Luka, Miku pun berhenti berputar-putar. Ia menengok ke arah Luka. Luka melipatkan tangannya di dada. Ia berwajah serius.

"Memangnya ada apa, Luka?" Miku tampak penasaran.

"Ramuan itu ada efek sampingnya yang sangat buruk."

"Eh, ada efek sampingnya?"

"Iya," Luka menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat."Soalnya efek ramuan itu cuma bertahan selama tiga bulan saja. Jadi, selama tiga bulan itu, kamu harus mendapatkan cinta yang tulus dari seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang sangat mencintaimu dengan tulus dan membalas cintamu. Dengan begitu, efek ramuan itu akan menyatu di tubuhmu untuk selamanya. Kamu akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya jika berhasil mendapatkan cinta sejatimu. Lalu sebaliknya jika kamu tidak mendapatkan cinta sejatimu selama tiga bulan itu, maka sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa dirimu. Efek kekuatan ramuan itu akan membuat tubuhmu menghilang dan lama kelamaan kamu akan menjadi buih-buih air seperti buih-buih di lautan ini. Apa kamu mengerti, Miku?"

Mendengar itu, sontak membuat kedua mata Miku melebar sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Dia sungguh kaget setengah mati.

'Apa? Kalau selama tiga bulan itu, aku tidak mendapatkan cinta sejatiku. Aku akan menjadi buih-buih air,' batin Miku yang syok di dalam hatinya.'Ini sungguh persis dengan cerita dongeng yang kubaca itu. Benar-benar kejadian. Ternyata cerita itu memang nyata. Bukan seperti tundingan Mikuo-nii yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi, tidak apa-apalah. Yang penting aku bisa merasakan bagaimana hidup di darat itu. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pangeranku di sana.'

Setelah itu, Miku tersenyum penuh arti. Ia menatap Luka lagi.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa, Luka. Aku mengerti kok. Aku tidak peduli dengan efek sampingnya. Yang penting itu aku bisa mewujudkan semua impianku. Aku bisa mempunyai sepasang kaki, berjalan di darat dan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang ditakdirkan menjadi cinta sejatiku. Aku tidak takut dengan apa yang terjadi nantinya. Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta sejatiku selama tiga bulan ini."

Luka tertegun mendengarnya. Ia pun melepaskan lipatan tangannya dari dadanya. Mukanya menjadi sedikit kusut.

"Tapi, Miku. Kamu yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Jika kamu seyakin itu, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi nantinya. Semua ini adalah keputusanmu. Jadi, coba pikirkan sekali lagi keputusanmu itu, Miku."

Miku tersenyum sambil memegang botol ramuan itu dengan erat.

"Aku sudah sangat yakin. Keputusanku sudah sangat bulat. Aku tetap ingin mencari cinta sejatiku di atas darat sana. Kamu jangan cemas, Luka. Aku yakin aku pasti berhasil menemukan cinta sejatiku dalam tiga bulan ini. Aku yakin sekali."

"Miku ..."

"Hehehe ... Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Luka. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu kali ini. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Setelah itu, Miku pergi meninggalkan Luka. Dia berenang keluar dari goa. Dia begitu senang karena bisa mewujudkan impiannya dan bisa menjalankan cerita yang sama persis dengan cerita dongeng putri duyung itu.

Kepergian Miku membuat Luka benar-benar khawatir. Dia merasa tidak enak jika membiarkan Miku hidup sendirian di atas darat sana. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Mikuo."

Segera saja Luka berenang secepat kilat keluar dari goa. Semua ini akan ia laporkan pada Mikuo agar Miku tidak terancam bahaya di atas darat sana nantinya.

Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Cerita terbaru pairing Naruto x Miku update nih!**

 **Cerita tentang mermaid atau putri duyung ini, terinspirasi dari komik one shoot yang pernah saya baca dulu pas di SMA. Judul komiknya lupa, hehehe ... ^^**

 **Waktu itu, komik itu saya pinjam sama teman saya. Ceritanya lucu banget. Jadinya kepikiran mau buat fanfic-nya berdasarkan cerita versi saya sendiri. Saya pikir tokoh-tokoh di vocaloid yang cocok jadi bangsa manusia duyungnya karena karakter-karakter ceweknya berambut panjang sampai ke kaki. Terus untuk manusia-manusia di darat itu, adalah karakter-karakter yang dari anime naruto itu sendiri. Jadinya, cocok deh.**

 **Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Berikan review-mu dong!**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Kamis, 10 Desember 2015**


End file.
